The invention relates to a semiconductor module comprising discrete components in a housing, wherein the semiconductor module has at least one semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip is arranged by its rear side on a wiring substrate electrically connected to the semiconductor chip.
A semiconductor module is known from the document DE 102 20 538 A1 which discloses an electronic device as a multichip module. In one embodiment, the multichip module has at least one stacked passive component mounted on a coplanar area composed of top sides of semiconductor chips and of the top side of a plastic composition into which the semiconductor chips are embedded by their rear sides and edge sides. One disadvantage of the known multichip module including a stacked passive component is that the correct function of the passive component can only be tested after the complete construction of the multichip module.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,155 B1 discloses a multichip module having a semiconductor chip stack with passive components as matching impedances. The passive components are stacked on the topmost semiconductor chip, or fixed on the topmost semiconductor chip, and are electrically connected to the semiconductor chips of the semiconductor chip stack via wiring. The multichip module including stacked passive components has the disadvantage that there is only a limited possibility of arranging passive components in the multichip module. Furthermore the multichip module has the disadvantage that the mode of operation and the functionality of the passive components can only be tested after the assembly of the entire multichip module.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.